1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of bicycles, and similar vehicles and is more particularly directed to a new means for transmitting the power from the users legs to the driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in the means of delivering power to bicyles is so crowded that to completely describe it would be futile. In general, however, there have been basically rotary-type motion transmitted through a pedal arrangement, as is well-known, and in some cases, a reciprocating type lever arrangement by which the motion is imparted. The reciprocating lever type arrangements have gone through various stages of development and one thought in connection with such arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,404, which is probably the closest art to the present invention. The present invention, however, combines a reciprocating motion with the ability to convert to a rotary motion in which there is no prior art.